trucksimfandomcom-20200214-history
Euro Truck Simulator
Euro Truck Simulator is a truck simulation game created by SCS Software, using OpenGL, set in continental Europe. The player can drive across a depiction of Europe, visiting its cities, picking up a variety of cargos, and delivering them. Gameplay Players choose their starting country, from Austria, Belgium, Czech Republic, France, Germany, Italy, Netherlands, Poland, Portugal, Spain, Switzerland and the United Kingdom(V1.2 & V1.3 only). Then players choose their first truck with a budget of €100,000. After this, players can start taking jobs from various fictitious companies and delivering cargo to various cities in their starting country to earn money. This money can then be spent on a new truck, upgrading the current truck, expanding the business to other countries and obtaining a license to drive flammables and chemicals. Fictitious companies There are many fictitious companies in the game. Following is a list of all companies and the cities they operate inObtained from information available in game: The following companies operate delivery only in these citiesObtained from information available in game: Road network The road network in Euro Truck Simulator is based on European roads, and cities in the game bring the essence of their real-world counterparts to the game. But aren't same scale as real life, for example from Madrid to Lisbon takes about 5 minutes while in real life is about 6 hour journey. Trucks As the game is set in Europe, European truck-designs feature exclusively - all trucks use models based on real trucks. With actual working instruments such as flashing indicators, temperature and low fuel warning lights, wipers, and gauges. Following is a list of all the trucks and their information:Obtained from information available in game. Release Version 1.0 of the game is already completed. Euro Truck Simulator was shipped to stores in Germany on August 6, 2008. Release date in Poland was August 20 and the release date in the UK was August 29. Version 1.2 is already released for UK CD (Excalbur) and Online Download versions, but is yet to be released for CD versions from the other countries' respective publishers. The new version adds the UK (including driving on the left, and London, Manchester and Newcastle as cities), a Dover-Calais ferry, more roads in Germany and Poland and improved DirectX compatibility. Publishers There are several different publishers, depending on the country. Following is a list of all the publishers in the certain country.Unofficial Forum Post. Please note: other countries also sell this product. Patches On October 10, 2008, SCS Software released teaser shots of their first patch. The shots include pictures of more local roads in Germany and Poland, as well as a UK addition to the game.Official Euro Truck Simulator News Archive The release date of the update, although only available if the full game is purchased, was April 15, 2009, and it is being marketed as 'Euro Truck Simulator Gold Edition', by publisher RondomediaRondomedia Website. The Gold Edition game is currently on sale at Amazon.de. A free patch containing the Gold Edition contents was released on April 17, 2009, although only compatible with UK Published (Excalibur Pulblishing) CD version of the gameExcalibur Publishing Website. A patch for those with the Trymedia online download version of the game was released on the official Euro Truck Simulator website on April 18, 2009Euro Truck Simulator Update page For users who have the original CD case, patch 1.3 has been released with a UK extension. Players can take the ferry at Calais and drive on the left with three cities to choose from: London, Manchester, and Newcastle. System requirements Mods Players can download mods for the game. There are trucks, trailers & combos, buses and cars, skins for trailers, companies etc. There are also maps to add onto their game. This adds extra roads and shortcuts and new countries are available that were not featured in the original version. You can download mods at http://www.eurotrucksimulator.org/forum References External links * Official website Category:ETS